


Love is you

by BananaProductions



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaProductions/pseuds/BananaProductions
Summary: A little study on this beautiful ship.





	Love is you

**Author's Note:**

> Posting it here too, in case y'all don't follow me on Tumblr (it's bananaproductions if ya wanna check it out)   
> This is inspired by my parents cause ??? I hope for a love as strong as theirs.

There are many things love is not.  
Love is not manipulation, nor violence.  
Love is not disinterest, nor selfishness.  
Love is not perfect, nor smooth.  
But when time passes and that is all you've ever known, you don't expect nor believe in anything else. 

Cordelia Goode underwent most of her childhood hoping for a fairytale kind of love, one so perfect and fulfilling that it would make the void that her mother (or lack thereof) created, go away.  
But, life had other plans for the blonde. Reality hit her like a truck, forcing her to bury that childish dream, and become a quite cynical young adult. 

Upon meeting Hank, Cordelia was as vulnerable as one can be, and his charming facade paired with soft words -well, that and the fact that her mother despised him- were enough to convince her that this was the something special she had been waiting for.  
She didn't know better, emotional abuse was easily associated to love after being exposed to it for so long. So, she withstood the lies, the detachment and indifference. All of it was better than being alone, she couldn't risk it.

The thing about prolonged abuse is, you can become blinded by your own insecurities, by the feeling of inadequacy, feeling so unworthy of anything else, that, the idea of tenderness, of real love, feels unimaginable.  
Even when you find someone that tries their best to show you what love looks and feels like, it's hard to let go of all that damage.

 

Misty Day had been hurt by the world, she had been denied human decency, her kind hearted nature had been taken advantage of, and even then, she still believed in the good in people, she still believed in love.  
Every time she opened up, gave her trust to someone, her life was brutally shattered by others' ignorance, envy, and insecurities. But time after time, she continued to give herself fully to everybody, hoping that one day, someone would be worth the pain, someone would finally be her tribe.  
She wanted to belong somewhere, to share her life and find the right place for her broken soul.

Having your life taken away more than once can give you perspective, can make you appreciate every second of every day, and any semblance of doubt goes out the window. If you want something, you go after it, and love is no exception.

 

They met and time was not kind to them, they met and they were torn apart, but now that life was giving them a second chance (or should we say 4th?) to grow and learn together, they were for sure trying their best.  
It's not about forgetting their pasts, it's about making a new today and tomorrow, where everything they went through was worth it, because what they feel and share now, is not what they were used to.

And so they are both here, both broken by the world, hurt beyond measure, side by side at the altar, ready to learn what love actually is.

Love is understanding, and caring.  
Love is commitment, and appreciation.  
Love is supporting, and sharing.  
Love is real, and bumpy.   
Love is each other.


End file.
